What might yet be
by unevil-nymph
Summary: Now that the entire series doesn't actually end up happing to Darren what does happen? warnings: slashyaoi, sexual situations. main paring: Darren/Steve


Okay so at the end of the last book Darren changes things so that he doesn't end up a vampire, so what does end up happening to him? I know it's not that great but enjoy!

* * *

The moment I walked through the big double doors of St. Ariston High I was assaulted by a pink blur.

"Darren! Darren!" It squealed into my shoulder

"Oh, hi Chloe" I said detangling her from me. Even though I had been going out with her for two weeks now, her morning hugs always caught me by surprise. I looked over my shoulder to see Steve snickering like he always did, and there was that strange glint in his eyes that he always had whenever I was with a girl, it was something I could never really place. If I didn't know better I would have thought it was jealousy, but of course that couldn't be it, Steve could have just about any girl in the school if he wanted to. Not that I wasn't popular, being the star of your schools soccer team does have its bonuses, but I didn't have the looks that Steve was so abundantly blessed with.

I walked Chloe to her locker then went to find my own. Having a girlfriend sure was hard. Not that I didn't like her, I did but it was just a like, there was no real passion or crap like that that books and movies are always going on about. Chloe was my third girlfriend and they had all been the same, I liked them, I liked kissing them too, but there was no… fire… maybe I was going to deep into a problem that was nonexistent. Maybe movies and book are all just lies. It wouldn't surprise me.

My first class of the day is math. Luckily I have it with Steve and Alan otherwise I would have died from both failing and boredom. The class went by quickly, Alan and I talked about the upcoming soccer game, while Steve listened and added smart remarks. Though I could swear he wasn't paying attention the whole time somehow Steve managed to do all the questions at the end, sometimes I wish I had things as easy as Steve. Afterward Steve said he needed to talk to me at lunch and told me to wait for him at the giant oak that stood at the back of the school. As weird as it sounded I readily agreed.

Trying to convince Chloe that I just needed to talk to Steve was harder than it sounds. First she wants to come with me, and then she thinks I'm keeping secrets from her, and when that doesn't work so goes on about how I like Steve better than her. At this point I think I agree with her.

"Remind me again why I'm going out with her," I asked Tim as I walked passed him, leaving behind a pouting Chloe.

When I got to the oak Steve was already there, leaning on the trunk looking like some Greek forest god in modern cloths. God I wished I could look like that.

"Hey" I said when I got under the tree.

"Your late" he responded smiling slightly.

"Chloe?"

"Ya"

He snorted in response. Steve never liked Chloe.

"Look, there's something I've been thinking about doing for a while…" he paused frowning slightly. "I know that sounds weird. But just, don't run away when it's over kay?"

I felt confused but agreed anyway. I mean come on, this was Steve who's been my best friend since forever, I could trust him.

Next thing I know he's standing so close I can hardly breathe. The strange glint in his eyes is back.

"Steve…"

What I was about to say died as his pressed his lips against mine. Whoa. Just whoa. Like I said before, kissing girls was pleasant, I enjoyed it but this, this was something else entirely. It was fire, passion, everything I've ever looked for and never found. His kiss got deeper and I found myself kissing him back. His hands slide down to my hips. I realized mine were on his chest. His strong perfect chest. His tongue slide between my lips and into my mouth, I gasped. God it was intoxicating. Wait a second, the reasonable voice in my head argued, he's a guy, you're a guy, it's not supposed to be this way. Steve's hands found their way under my shirt. I groaned. I don't care I responded to it, not if it feels like this. Steve finally broke it off but he stayed where he was less than two inches apart from me. He was breathing heavily. So was I.

"So you didn't know"

"Know what?"

"That your gay"

I shook my head "no"

He smiled "I guess you have a good excuse to get rid of Chloe"

I smiled too and looked up at him "ya, a very good excuse"

He leaned down and kissed me.

* * *

This is dedicated to **Kiagou-chan **(she made me write it)

Next chapter hopefully will be coming soon


End file.
